Applications using fiber optics require the use of external media converters to convert optical signals to electrical signals and to convert electrical signals to optical signals. These media converters require power to perform this conversion, and often receive power from external devices such as a computer, keyboard, USB port, or an AC-DC power supply that is plugged into a wall outlet. However, using an AC-DC power supply can create problems by introducing electromagnetic interference to the optical signal. Additionally, media conversion devices may be placed in locations far from these external power sources, thereby making it difficult or impractical to route power to such locations.